Mi pequeño Americano
by Charlestone-Baby
Summary: Serie de relatos cortos sobre Arthur y chibiamerica
1. Chapter 1

Cuidar Niños no es fácil Mucho menos uno con una fuerza sobrehumana y unos grandes ojos azules mas profundos que el mar. No podría contar cuantas veces dejé pasar alguna de sus travesuras, él solo tenía que mirarme arrepentido y me tenía en el bolsillo.  
Pero esta vez no lo dejaría misma rutina de nuevo.  
Alfred estaba sentado frente a mi, mirando enfurruñado la cena de apariencia normal pero que muchos considerarían un veneno peligroso. Patrañas, mi comida no es tan mala.

- ¿que te parece? Esta delicioso, ¿verdad? -

- si... - sonreí con pesar al escucharlo. El tono de voz muy forzado para sonar alegre hablaba por si solo. Lo vi levantar el cubierto y revolver un poco la comida, en cualquier otro momento le habría regañado. "No se juega con la comida" habría dicho, pero estaba preocupado. Volvió a mirarme y esta vez probó un poco. Lo vi contener una mueca. - No esta tan mal

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, habían pasado solo unos días desde que lo había encontrado en aquella tierra desierta. Aun podía sentir que mi corazón no digería el susto cuando lo vi jugando con ese enorme búfalo, haciéndolo girar como si de papel se tratara.  
La alimentación no fue problema en ese momento, Francis estaba cerca y se encargaba de eso. y ahora Alfred era toda mi responsabilidad y no había comido nada. Entendí por que el Idiota del vino se había mostrado renuente a irse.

- Hermano... -

La voz dulce me hizo apartar las manos para mirarle. Sus ojos azules mostraban miedo. Me sentí tan inútil ¿como era posible que no pudiera hacer algo decente para alimentarlo? No quería perderle. Si yo no era capaz de cuidarlo tendría que cederlo a alguien más. Francis seguro lo alimentaría bien pero no quería que le quitase su inocencia y terminara convirtiéndolo en un pervertido exhibicionista como él.

- Es horrible, lo sé... - me levanté y me acerque a acariciarle el cabello. - Debes comer algo, mañana iré a comprar comida a otro lugar pero por ahora tendrás que conformarte con esto. -

Lo escuche suspirar pero antes de que tomara el cubierto lo hice yo, tome un poco de comida y moví la cucharita como si fuera un avión.

Al menos logré hacerlo sonreír un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! :D ahora si me he podido editarlo ya que los había subido a la carrera desde el ipod u_u, toda un problema. Este relato lo escribí hace mucho después de ver una imagen realmente graciosa de chibi américa con las cejas pintadas xDD haha no me resistí. Me alegra que les guste y en verdad que soy feliz al leer que me comentan.

fenixdelviento y Bloodyrisu gracias por sus comentarios :3 hago lo mejor que puedo! intentare hacerlos mas largos e interesantes u/u les mando un platillo hecho por Arthur como recompensa.

Cap. 2 – Hermano mayor, ahora soy como tu!

- ¡Alfred! ¿Dónde estas? -

Cuidar niños no es fácil. Mucho menos uno que parecía tener un talento para esconderse.  
Por tercera vez Arthur miró debajo de la mesa, las camas, dentro del armario, en el jardín y en muchos otros lugares donde solían esconderse los pequeños. Pero no su hermanito. Siempre encontraba un lugar nuevo para meterse y de paso sacarle un buen susto.

- No es gracioso…sal de una vez… - Se acarició la nuca preocupado, si solo se distrajo unos minutos para firmar unos papeles, los suficientes para que el otro se fugara al parecer. No había salido de la casa lo cual era un alivio y aun así muy preocupante por que en la casa había como mil formas de salir herido.

Gruño caminando entre las habitaciones, cuando le pusiera las manos encima a ese niño iba a… un momento… ¿ese era Alfred? ¿De cuando acá tenia las cejas como él?

El pequeño ignorando la preocupación del adulto se acercó corriendo emocionado, los dedos de sus manitas estaban manchados de negro y le ensuciaron el elegante chaleco de su traje.

- ¡Hermano, mira! Ahora si nos parecemos… - dijo sonriendo el pequeño americano, alzando su flequillo y mostrándole una extrañas y enormes cejas pintadas.

Arthur no sabía si enojarse, reírse, llorar o gritar, en realidad no supo si su rostro enrojeció molesto o avergonzado, simplemente no sabía como actuar. Y como siempre, al mirar aquellos enormes ojos azules, tan cristalinos como el mar que alguna vez gobernó, sonrió y le perdonó la travesura. Se arrodillo frente a él y acaricio su cabello suave.

- Tienes razón, Alfred…ahora nos parecemos… - comentó besándole su frente con cariño.

- Ahora los demás no pueden decir que no soy tu hermano, ¿verdad? – La mirada que el pequeño le dio lo hizo mirarlo con ternura.

Hacía unos días Francis le había molestado diciéndole que si bien él encontró a Alfred no era su hermano en realidad por lo que no tenía que apoderarse completamente de él ni tratarlo así. Claro que eso molesto a Arthur demasiado y el francés se gano una buena patada en la cara, por que si en verdad querías vengarte de ese frantuche debías atacar donde mas odiaba: su rostro.

Seguramente Alfred había escuchado esa conversación e hizo una anotación mental de vengarse de nuevo de aquella rana pervertida.

- No importa que digan, soy tu hermano mayor… -

Porque Arthur tenía demasiado tiempo deseando tener un hermanito, alguien que lo acompañara y a quien cuidar. Nadie se lo arrebataría.

Mas tarde, con la frente del americano limpia y ya en pijama, Arthur lo arropo y se sentó junto a él a contarle historias sobre piratas pateando traseros franceses hasta que su hermanito quedo dormido.

Mientras Alfred en sueños deseaba jamás crecer y estar junto a su hermano siempre.

.

.

.


End file.
